Just a Dream
by beesimpson1D
Summary: Tash meets a boy at her Mum's work and gets friendly with him… there's definitely lust in the air for the both of them but something happens to split them apart… but what happens after? ZAYN MALIK FANFIC BUT ALL OF 1D STAR IN IT.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Ugh, great. Getting dragged to some event again by Mum

I seriously think I don't have a life. My mum always drags me to these things and I really don't care!

This time it's this show called Red or Black and some bands performing tonight and my mum, working for this bands record label, means she has to go to these things, dragging me along

"Oh come on, I think you'll enjoy it, some of the younger workers say that they're like a teen pop sensation here. I thought you'd be more than excited to be here"

"Well Mum, no I'm not excited. I'm missing a very important party at my mates house just to be here, and by the way, I'm not like most teenage girls who obsess about every boy who owns a guitar and sings"

"Tash, I know you wanted to be at your friends party but I just thought tha-"

"Well, mum stop thinking and just ask me if I want to go or not!"

Ooo. I think that was a bit harsh

"Mum, I'm sorry, it's just that time of the month where I get angry over nothing"

"It's fine Tash, you can just wait backstage or call one of your friends to pick you up"

"Nah, I'll stay here, I know you wanted to hang out with me"

And I gave my mum a big hug, she deserves it after all

My mum's been through a lot since dad left for that gold digger skank

Well, I will admit it's going to be a very long night

"Hey mum, I'll just be backstage"

I plug my earphones into my ears and let the music sink into my brain as I walk along the long hallway of the backstage area

It's Ed Sheeran, my favourite

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cos we're just under the upperhand

And go mad for a couple of grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fl-

I feel a bump on my shoulder, I look to see who the idiot is that isn't watching their way

"Woah, sorry there babe, didn't notice you" says the very attractive shirtless boy

I will admit, I looked at him for a second and checked him out

He is very fit. Very very fit

"Oh it's fine, um were you lost or something?" I say trying to make conversation

"Oh no, not really just looking for the loo" he says

"Are you stickin' round here?" I love his accent, sounds so rough, so, bad boy

"Um, yeah well I have to, my mum works here"

"Oh, does she work for the show or a record label?"

"Record label" I say

"Oh, she must be working for Sony" His accent, my goodness

"Yup, that's the one" I say without sounding dorky

"Oh yeah, might see you round then, I'm Zayn by the way" he says with his oh so sexy accent

"Tash" I say shaking his hand

Tonight, is going to be a good night after all


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As I say goodbye to my new friend, I head off to my mum's backstage room, then I decide hey, I might "go to the loo as well"

I just really wanna see that boy again, whats his name? Zayn that's right

Heading off to the toilets I do bump into him… Coincidence? I think not

"Hey you again" he says

"Hi"

"Is it just you by yourself in that room?" he says

"Yeah, gets pretty lonely"

"Do you wanna hang out with me and the boys in our room?"

"Yeah sure, why not"

SCORE. I am a genius

I go into their backstage room and the boys look shocked, they're all either in boxers, skins, or undies

They all look at me like I'm some pervert or something, but they see Zayn walk in after me

"Zayn, I see we got a score already aye?" says the boy with the curly hair

That boy with the curly hair is fit as well, but not as fit as Zayn

"No just a friend, we only just met, I thought maybe she should hang out with us" he says

I hear the boy with the blondey brown hair whisper something to Zayn, and I'm still here, standing, looking around…

"….hey is she fan?" the boy with the blondey brown hair says

It's kinda hard to hear, but I can still hear him

A fan? Are they? Oh they must be the "teen pop sensation". Well, I'm definitely not a fan considering I didn't even know Zayn's name when he bumped into me

"No, she's not, she hardly recognized me when I bumped into her" Zayn whispered back to the boy

"HELLO, um, do you know us?" this boy with a kind of bowl cut asks me

"Um, no? Am I supposed to?" I say with confusion

"Have you heard of a band called One Direction?" says the boy with the bowl cut

"Um, yeah, kind of. From my friends talking about them but I don't really know who they are" I say

"What's our names?" the boy with the curly hair says

FLIPPIN' HELL I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE NAMES! I ONLY JUST MET YOU?

"Uhhh…" I say, oh my god, their testing me, err think of a name!

"Well I know Zayn cause he told me his name… err….. Dylan" I pointed to the boy with the blondey brown hair

"Err…. Aaron?" I pointed to the boy with the bowl cut

"Errr…. Davi-" I say about to point to the boy with blonde hair

"See? She doesn't even know your names, she's not a fan!" Zayn says

"Name the song we're performing tonight" the boy with the bowl cut says again

I'm standing there thinking of other song names, come on, think, think, think

"Noo, were just joking around, hi I'm Louis, not Aaron" he stands up to shake my hand

"I'm Liam not Dylan" says the blondey brown haired boy with a smile

"Niall, not David" he says with his Irish accent if I'm correct

"Harry, Harry Styles" the boy with the curly hair said as he winked at me

I'm getting the vibe that he's a bit of a flirt

They're all sitting there topless, well except for Louis and Niall they're wearing a shirt and some pants but I think Liam, Harry and Zayn were getting changed

"Uhh, here sit" Liam says

"Soo.. We've told you our names, what's yours?" Louis says

"Tash" I say

"Tash, what a lovely name" Harry says with another wink

I just look at him with a confused face

"Sorry about Harry, he's a bit of a flirt" Zayn says

"Well if you don't mind, we'll just be mucking around and getting changed" Louis says

"Oh do you want me to leave or something?" I say

"No, you can stick around, you'll just be seeing the weird side of the boys, he's saying that as a warning" says Zayn

"Oh okay" I say

I can't help but just check them out, Liam is wearing skins and you can see his, um, thing

But he's fit, he's got abs and everything

I check out Harry, he's not exactly six pack but he's fit too

Louis and Niall, ohh they're both fit, Louis hair is just perfection and Niall, his eyes

But I'm more focused on Zayn, I'm sure they've all got girlfriends already anyway, wait, but so could Zayn

Great, just lovely, the boy I'm focused on probably already has a girlfriend, fml

My phone vibrates, I got a message from my friend Sara

*New text message from Sara*

Hey babe, how's the boring gig at your mums work?

Ha, boring gig. Well it was until I met Zayn, she'll be so jealous

I text back saying:

Boring gig? Ha, if you call a boring gig being in a room with five ridiculously fit boys, then yes, it is a boring gig

She texts back:

Oh my goodness, what set of a show are you at right now?

My reply:

Uhh, Red or Black.

Sara:

OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS ONE DIRECTION ARE PERFORMING, DON'T TELL ME YOUR BACKSTAGE WITH THEM RIGHT NOW, ARE YOU?

Me:

Okay then, I won't

Sara:

JAKCVBNMDFGHJRTYUIK! CAN I PLEASE CALL YOU? I JUST WANNA HEAR THEM TALKING, just pretend like I'm not a fan or anything

Me:

Okay J I'm such a good friend

And within a millisecond Sara is calling me

"Hello"

She squeals, music to my ears -_-

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I can hear them talking" Sara says, she's very excited, they're just five boys to me

"Tash, who's squealing at you on the phone?" Harry asks

"Oh my god, Oh my god, THAT WAS HARRY WASN'T IT, HARRY OH MY GOD"

"Sara, calm down, what were you going to say to me? Cough, cough" I say

"Oh yeah, that's right errmm, oh my god, I can't believe this, can you get a picture with them?" Sara asks me

"Yeah, I guess so, but would that be weird?" I say

"What would be weird? Tash, who are you talking to?" asks Harry

"My friend, Sara, she's a big fan of you guys" I say

"Oh, thanks a lot Tash! Now you make me sound like I'm twelve" Sara says

"Tash, give me the phone" Harry says

I hand the phone over to Harry

I can tell Sara is trying her hardest not to squeal but she refrains herself from doing that

"Hello, this is Harry from One Direction, Tash says you're a big fan" Harry says

I've only just met them and I feel like I've known them for ages

"PUT IT ON LOUDSPEAKER!" Louis shouts

Harry puts Sara on loudspeaker, and I shout to Sara "Sara! You're on loudspeaker, all of One Direction can hear you right now, try not to embarrass yourself!"

They all laugh, well One Direction thinks I'm funny, I'll have to check out their music tonight considering that were kind of friends now

"HELLO SARA!" Niall shouts

"Oh my god, was that Niall?"

"Yes, that was me, Niall" he says

"Who did you want to speak to?" Harry says

Harry sounds quite posh, I wonder where he's from…

As Harry and Sara talk more, I couldn't help but notice Zayn smiling at me when I turned to him, I smile back

I just want to kiss him, right there and right now

But I just met him so that's weird


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I left their dressing room because they needed to go to rehearsals for the performance

"Harry, thanks for talking to my friend, means a lot to her" I say

"Oh it's no problem, I love talking to girls like her" as he gives me a wink

That boy has some serious issues of being a major flirt!

But it's alright I guess

I watch them as they rehearse, Zayn looks so sexy, oh my goodness I don't think I've ever seen a guy quite like him

He's like the British Taylor Lautner

I can't help smiling to myself, I'm glad Mum dragged me here

"Hey you, I see you've made some new friends" Mum nudges me on the shoulder

"Yeah, I have. Thanks for bringing me here Mum"

"It's no problem sweetheart, fancying one of the boys I see?"

"No I don't!" I protest

"Umm yes you do sweetheart, remember Dylan Cavallari in seventh grade, yeah I saw you, you were absolutely torn when he was dating that other girl, what was her name again?"

"Kristen"

"Yes her, I know the look on your face when you would see Dylan anywhere and it's the same look you're giving to one of the boys over there"

"Well he might have a girlfriend anyway so there's no point"

"I hear they're all single except for curly blondey over there"

"Thanks for the information Mum, I will definitely use it to my advantage" I say sarcastically

"No problem love"

SINGLE? YES! This is my opportunity, I just have to let him know that I'm single too, but how?

I think he already knows anyway

I'm still smiling like an idiot watching that boy

Oh crap, he just saw me, he smiles and bites his lower lip at me

What does that mean?

Gosh, boy lingo is so confusing!

I have to admit, that was quite sexy though

I get a text, it's from Sara again

Tash, thank you so much for making me have the best night of my life! I love you! Hope you're having a fantastic time there xx Sara

Aww, how cute is she

Well I should probably stop watching them or else they'll think somethings up, like I'm some sort of stalker or something

I walk back to my Mum's backstage room and plug in my earphones, should listen to some more Ed Sheeran

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,

And build a Lego house

If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,

There's one thing on my mind

It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of lo-

Someone pulls me back and kisses me with their soft lips

As I pull back I wonder who the stranger is…

Zayn

I look at him with my eyes meeting his and I can't help but smile

He smiles back at me and jogs to go back to rehearsals

I touch my lips and replay the moments that just happened in my head

That was wonderful


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I go back to my Mum's dressing room asking myself questions like:

What was that for?

What did that mean?

Does that mean he likes me or was it just in the moment?

Am I just another girl that he randomly kisses?

Sigh, this is so confusing

I mean he kisses me, and then runs off without explaining, what is this?

Am I supposed to figure out myself?

Well I'm rambling on about pointless questions that probably don't mean anything, that probably meant nothing anyway

I'm such a hopeless romantic

I slowly go to a restful sleep listening to some quiet music


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I wake up

My eyes getting blinded by the light in the room, I check the time on my phone

6:49pm

Almost showtime, I don't wanna miss the boys perform

So I head off to the stage to find my mum and Zayn grabs me by the arm

"Hey can I talk to you?" he says in a serious tone

"Yeah, sure"

We sit down somewhere quiet outside

"Um, so what did you want to talk about?"

I have a sick feeling in my gut

There are two reasons for him to be talking to me

One, he wants to tell me that he likes me and wants to hang out with me

I doubt that

Two, he wants to tell me that the kiss had no meaning and that he doesn't want anything to do with me

That sounds absolutely heartbreaking, but it's the reality, we're probably not meant to be

An awkward silence commences

I break it as I say…

"Hey Zayn, do you wanna talk to me or not?" as nudge him on the shoulder

"Uh…I….just….Um"

His words are trembling, its number two, don't worry Tash be strong

Not like the first time you've been rejected

"This might sound weird but, I like you"

"And I know it's only been a day but I feel like I've known you for a while now, I really want to get to know you better though"

I sit there in shock of what he just confessed to me

WHAT, NO WAY

Zayn? He… likes me?

It can't be

I don't know what to say

"I guess I like you too" I say trying not to sound like a hopeless romantic

He sits there in shock

"Well okay, if I like you and you like me too, does that mean I get your phone number and a date?" he says with a cheeky smile

"Yeah, I suppose so… But you better step it up with the date though, I have high expectations" trying to sound sarcastic

He smiles and laughs

His laugh is so manly yet so cute

We exchange numbers and I look at him in the eyes and kiss him on the cheek

As I go to stand up he grabs me and kisses me

His soft lips crashing on mine

We both pull away to look at each other and smile

And kiss again, were just two people kissing passionately

Ahhh, I could leave my lips on his forever


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Tash, Tash wake up honey…. Tash!"

I wake up

It was just a dream

Who am I kidding, of course that was a dream

There was one thing right so far though… the lights blinding my eyes

I squint and get up as I see my mum holding a coffee and a muffin

"Hey Tash, I thought you might be hungry so I got you a coffee and a muffin, I hope you like caramel lattes and blueberry muffins?"

"Yeah, love it. Thanks Mum"

"I'll just be on the stage with Karen trying to sort out some things, okay" as she goes to kiss me on the forehead

I eat my muffin and drink my cup of coffee slowly trying to sink in what I just dreamt of

But it's just a fantasy like usual

*New message from Joel*

Hey what are you doing? I'm so bored and the partys not on till later, wanna hang out?

I reply saying:

Yeah sure, but I'm at my Mum's work at Wembley Studios, meet you at Starbucks here? It's just across the road

Joel says back:

Yeah, I'll be there in 15


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I meet Joel and give him a hug as I meet him at Starbucks

He orders his coffee and we sit down at one of the tables to talk

"Uh, you're not getting a coffee? I'll get one for you if you want" he insists

"Oh no, it's alright, my mum just got me a coffee and a muffin so I'm pretty full"

"Oh okay, busy day at the studios eh? Is it boring there?"

"Not really, met some friends there but their busy right now rehearsing so… yeah"

"Friends, eh? Don't tell me you made friends with that rubbish boy band One Direction"

"Alright then, I won't tell you"

"Oh come on! Even Sven's a straighter guy than those fags and Sven's the gayest kid I know"

"Hey! Cut them some slack! They're not gay, they're the most heterosexual of the heterosexuals I know"

"Yeah right, that's a load of bullshit"

"Joel, if you're just going to make fun of them right here you might as well just leave now and piss off"

"Sorry, didn't know Lord of Gaylords meant so much to you"

Why is he acting so rude? This isn't like the nice Joel I know he is

"Joel just go"

"You're not being serious Tash? It was a joke!"

"Well, sorry prince of douche bags but I don't really like the way you're acting right now so please leave"

"Look Tash, I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean it, I wanted to hang out with you for a really important reason"

"Oh yeah, and what's that? To make fun of people you haven't even met?"

"No, just here me out alright? Please Tash, its important"

"Okay, I'm listening"

"I really like you Tash, I have for a while now, I've just never had the guts to say it to you"

I am just sitting there in shock

I mean I have thought of Joel in that way

But never thought in my life to date him

He was like my second choice

I know that sounds so mean but he was

And right now if Zayn doesn't step up, looks like my second choice is coming in

"I'll have to think about it" I say

"I better go or Mum will probably freak out and wonder where I am"

As we stand up to leave the café he holds my hand as he walks me back to the studios

It felt nice that at least someone likes me that actually told me

But I've only met Zayn today, but I'll see how this goes

"Well, this is you, promise me you'll think about it" he says with a cute smile, but not for too long

"I promise"

I give him a hug and during the hug he gives me a kiss on the cheek

I smile at him and he smiles back

I head back to the studios now very confused with my emotions

UGHHH STUPID UNIVERSE

Y U HAVE TO DO THIS NOW

MY BODY IS NOT READY FOR THIS SORT OF DRAMA

I head back to the room and sit there looking at myself trying to handle my emotions


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 – Zayn POV**

"That's what makes you beautiful" as Harry finishes the last part of the song

"Alright! Take 5!" the Director says

I head off to find to Tash, to tell her how I feel

I run through the whole studios trying to find her everywhere

I head to the emergency exit door from the backstage rooms and I find her…

Holding hands with some… guy

Some guy already beat me to it, she has a boyfriend

She hugs him and he kisses her on the cheek

What is that?

I feel like shouting to give her a proper kiss

Man, if I were her boyfriend I would try to get the chance to kiss her any day

The guy she's dating looks like a poof

He's got the whole pretty boy thing going with the whole coat and scarf and boots

He's trying to pull off a Harry look but he doesn't suit it

Shit. Tash is coming this way I better go back to the backstage room and just stay there

She's so beautiful though, I don't understand why she would go for a fag like him

Well jealousy doesn't get you anywhere, I better go back and rehearse with the boys

"Hey man whats up?" Harry asks

"Nothing man, let's just practice on getting this perfect"

I try to focus on doing the song but I can't get that picture out of my head…

That guy being so close to her

Kills me inside

Well I have to focus on other things right now…


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I go back looking at myself in the mirror, not knowing what to do…

I call Hannah, my long distance cousin in America, even though this call might cost me a fortune, I don't care

I need help

"Hello, this is Hannah"

"Hannah, hi it's me, Tash. I really need your help, you busy?"

"No, not at all, glad you called me, I'm stuck at this lame party for my work, this call is gonna cost you and me just putting that out there, but you're lucky I work at Vogue, so anyways whats up?"

"Well, there's this situation…"

"Ahh, boy situation, okay I'm listening"

I poured everything out to her telling her the exact details of what happened today

I'm surprised she's still on the phone after hearing my long story…

"Oh wow, that's a hard one, well ask yourself, who do you like the most?"

"I like Zayn, but I've only met him today, how am I supposed to know the guy in a week and answer back Joel?"

"If Joel really likes you, he'll wait, if he's impatient and makes you say it before you've made your choice he's just greedy"

"Thanks Hannah, that helped out a lot"

"Well gotta get back to this oh so classy party with the champagne and classy appetizers, I'll see you soon"

We say our goodbyes and hang up the phone

I've made my decision

I'm going to figure out how to let Zayn Malik fall in love with me in ten days…

Where do I start?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Its show time and I walk into the boys' dressing room again just to wish them luck

They all look nervous… especially Harry

"Hey what's wrong with curly over here" as I pinch Harry's cheek

"Curly over here is very nervous because he has a solo that takes a lot of effort to sing" Harry says

I can see it his eyes… he really is very nervous

I hug him to comfort him

I walk over to Louis, Liam and Niall to give them good luck hugs

With Liam, I can feel his muscles and his rock hard abs pressing on my stomach, such a good feeling

I leave Zayn for last as I hug him and kiss him on the cheek

I saw his little smirk on his face, he must be okay with me kissing him on the cheek…

"Don't worry boys, you are all gonna smash it tonight"

"Thanks Tash" says Niall in his cute Irish accent

I leave the dressing room to go get changed

Lucky during the time the boys were filming/rehearsing I could go back home and get a decent outfit for the show tonight

I wear the dress I was going to wear to the party which was this knee length long sleeve gold sequined dress, my black gladiator heels and a collection of bracelets and my gold watch

Tash's outfit » .com/tashs_red_black_outfit/set?id=40973972

I tousle my hair a little to look more relaxed

I reapply a thin layer of foundation and apply a bit of bronzer to my pale face

Create a simple smoky eye to my eyes so I don't look too over the top

Swipe some of my peach lip gloss

I look in the mirror and seem pleased about my appearance

And I was out the door

I needed to go to the toilet until I ran into Zayn…

"You look gorgeous tonight"

"Thanks" I say

He was still staring at me until I snapped him out of it by clapping

The look in his eyes was a look that I've never gotten from a boy before

"Well come on, don't take until Christmas to get dressed" I say sarcastically

He chuckles and walks away into his dressing room


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The show starts and I'm sitting front row, the show is quite boring until the boys perform

I can't wait to see the boys perform for the first time, especially Zayn

A video clip shows up on the big screen, Liam starts off the song

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up

The boys look so cute in the video

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

But that's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on

You got it wrong

Zayn's part, his singing voice is so sexy

To prove I'm right I put it in a song

I don't why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

But that's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Harry looked like he lost breath there, I get up to leave so I can watch from the curtains so I can go hug them when they come back

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

As I'm walking down I can still hear them, so loud

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

But that's what makes you beautiful

After all the talking was finished, the boys all come out to get hugged by loved ones, people in the industry

I look at Zayn he seems pleased with the performance

I'm smiling like an idiot waiting for him to get to me, he notices me, he smiles back

Oh god, I can feel myself blushing, lucky I put on bronzer

I love his smile, lights up my world

But my happiness dies down as I look across to Harry hugging everyone but having a sad expression on his face… what was the problem?

As he walks near my way I grab his arm

"Harry, what's wrong? You were amazing" I say with my cheerful smile as I hold his hand

"Now's not the time Tash, sorry, I just have to call some people" he says breaking away from my grip

I can't help but be curious of what was going on with Harry

As Zayn walks toward me I give him a tight hug, I can feel his muscles, soo good

But that's not the point right now

"You were amazing! But what's up with Harry?" I say with concern

"He's just a bit upset about his solo, he'll get over it eventually, but that's not the thing right now… can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure"

He takes my hand and holds it as we walk to somewhere private

As were walking down to the quiet space of the studio my heart beats faster and faster

Not because he's holding my hand, but because my dream was going to come true

I had a feeling in my gut, I felt sick

I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that he was going to say something not so delightful to the ear

He sits and still holding my hand

"Soo.." he says

"About the kiss.."

"I know, it was probably a mistake, you want nothing to do with me, it's fine Zayn, I'm okay with that" I say as I cut him off

"A mistake? I was gonna say was great, I want to take you out somewhere sometime and can I have your number?"

I am absolutely gob smacked at what I just heard, is my dream really coming true?

Zayn actually likes me?

On the outside I'm smiling looking all pleased but on the inside there are so many things that I want to do on the spot to show my happiness right now

"Oh, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?" I say in confusion

"Tash, ever since the kiss you were all I was thinking about"

Now I think the redness is showing through my pale cheeks, why can't I be tanned like Zayn?

UGH, the sad life

But still, I have a date with Zayn! SCORE

"Sooo… can I have your number?" he says in his jokester accent

"You are the cutest" I say as I give him a peck on the lips

He pulls me back in as we kiss but I pull away saying…

"Look, do you want my number or not?"

He chuckles and hands his phone to me so I can put my number in

He gets my phone and puts his number in but the name is interesting "Sexiest Boy Ever Call Him!"

He winks as he gives me back my phone, we kiss passionately into the night as he pulls away

"Look I better go, I'll text you while I'm in the car" as he kisses me on the cheek

He runs away as fast as he can to get to the van where the rest of the boys are

I just sit there daydreaming recounting the moments that just happened in my head

I swear I was in heaven for about ten minutes

Can't I just rest my lips on his forever, his soft, delicate li-

My daydream gets interrupted by my phone, the caller ID says "Mum"

"Hello"

"Hey darling where are you? I'm ready to go"

"I'm at stage C, but where are you I'll come to you wherever you are"

"What on earth are you doing at stage C? I'm outside the whole studios the very main door, you know what never mind I'll come to you, meet me in the backstage corridor"

"Okay bye Mum"

I head to the backstage corridor and Mum is already there she notices me smiling touching my lips, she's onto me. Shit

"Where did you go off to? Wonderland?" she says nudging me on the shoulder

"No, just out and about" I say

'Right…"

She knows that that's not all I was doing but oh well none of her business


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

As Mum and I hop into the car, ten minutes into the drive my phone vibrates

*new text message from Zayn*

Hey, do you mind coming to the apartment? Harry needs comforting and I wanna spend the night with you, if that's okay of course

I reply:

Yeah sure, just have to ask Mum

Zayn:

Okay, the driver can pick you up from your house, text me back when your Mum says if it's alright

Okay, here we go the awkwardness of asking Mum how old she was when she first slept over boys' house and ask if I can sleepover at the apartment of an eighteen year old boy and also trying to convince her there will be no sexual activity going on into the night, great

"Hey mum, how old were you when you first slept over a boy's house that was your friend, not like a family relative?"

"I knew it! You got in with a boy there didn't you and now you want to sleepover their house, okay, and yes you can as long as I know who it is so come on spill it girl…"

Ha, what an exciting car ride already…

"Um… Zayn? The tanned boy from One Direction"

"The One Direction boys? Oh sweetheart, they're lovely, I talked to them especially Harry, he is very friendly… The tanned boy, Zayn, Yes! He is very funny but not as funny as Louis he's cracking jokes all the ti-"

"Mum! So can I go?"

"Of course you can but no hokey pokey alright, if you're going to do it, use protection"

"Oh my god! Mum!"

I can't believe she just said that! That's so gross!

"So, my question is, how are you getting there and how are you coming home? Because I have work tomorrow from eight-thirty in the morning to four oclock in the afternoon so I can't pick you up but I can drop you off"

"Zayn said their driver's going to pick me up and with the coming home I'll just take the train or bus"

"It's fine I can drop you off their house, I've been in their complex before"

"Mum? Clothes?"

"I'm sure you can borrow Zayn's clothes for the mean time"

I stick my tongue out at her and text Zayn

I'm on my way xx

He replied

Great, can't wait to see you :)

I couldn't help but smile


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 – Zayn POV**

As the van drove us home, Harry is moping in the car texting his mum and his friends

I feel sorry for him but to be honest he did alright, he didn't do bad at all

I didn't even think the audience noticed anything wrong

"Hey you alright mate?" I say trying to comfort him

He just nods his head at me and gets back to his phone

I know he's not alright, I could see it in his face

I stare at Louis giving him a look that says what's wrong with Harry?

He just shrugs his shoulders

I text Tash, I really need her right now

Hey, do you mind coming to the apartment? Harry needs comforting and I wanna spend the night with you, if that's okay of course

She replies quickly saying:

Yeah sure, just have to ask Mum

I tell her that the van can pick her up from her house

She doesn't reply for long after that

Harry still looks really sad

Even though Niall is right next to me I text him saying:

Do you know what's wrong with Harry?

He replies:

I don't know, he just told me he let the band down and that his performance was the lowest of low, I don't reckon his performance was bad at all

Me:

Neither do I, I just hope he isn't this mopey for the rest of the week

Niall:

Me neither, I just checked twitter but the stuff people are saying is just disgusting

Me:

Really? What have they been saying?

Niall:

They've just being saying that he was shit and that Harry let the band down, some people just need to get a fucking reality check, he wasn't even bad, they're just over reacting

Me:

That's wrong, he's probably already checked on twitter, I feel so sorry for him, but whatever I say, there's nothing that I can do

I finally get a text back from Tash, finally something positive

I'm on my way xx

I reply saying:

Great, I can't wait to see you :)


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 – Zayn POV**

The van pulls up at the apartment complex we all get out of the car

Harry seems really keen just to get home, the camera crew still want to follow us around but especially Harry since he is all sad

That is just wrong, why would you want to film someone crying and just sit there like it's all okay and say it's for the sake of television

I mean I want our documentary to be amazing but is this really necessary?

I unlock the door and say my goodbye's to the boys

I put my bag down on the sofa and get dressed into something more comfortable

I go on my laptop to see what some people were saying

I searched in the Twitter search bar: Harry Styles Red or Black

And there is a flood of tweets some of them from fans saying things like:

Harry Styles haters, shut the fuck up! Harry was amazing tonight whatever you fuckers say, go to hell!

Bit rude but I thank her for saying that on Harry's behalf

I look at some more:

Harry_Styles you were amazing tonight, don't listen to all these haters :)

You people who are saying shit about Harry need to back the fuck up and shut the fuck up, you try singing what he just sung!

Saying something bad about someone isn't going to do anything, so the people saying fuck you to the haters are just as bad…

True…

Then I see a massive list of all these horrible people saying horrible things about Harry:

Harry Styles, go back to where you belong, you don't have the talent

Even I could sing better than Harry!

Harry may have the looks but obviously doesn't have the talent after tonight's performance

Harry was so shit tonight, no wonder they came third on the X Factor

Then I see more and more and it just disgusts me the things people are saying

I'm reading halfway through one and my doorbell rings, must be Tash

"Hey" she says with her beautiful smile

"Hey"

"What's wrong? Is something upsetting you"

"Well yeah kind of, just look at what these people are saying"

She looks at the tweets in shock…

"Oh my god, that's so mean, I need to see Harry"

"I don't think it'll do him anything but you can try, I already did"

"I'll be back" as she kisses me on the cheek

Her lips are so smooth

**I've reached post limit :/ **

**I'll post the rest of the chapters when i get back on which will be VERY soon :-)**

**In the meantime, please review and tell me what you think **

**x0x0**

**bee**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

I go into Zayn's apartment and read the stuff people are saying about Harry

As much as I want to spend time with him, he did kind of ask me that Harry needs comforting

I kiss Zayn on the cheek as I leave his apartment and go down the hall to Louis and Harry's

Louis opens the door

"Hey Tash, you here for Harry?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"Look, I've already tried, all the boys have, even his Mum and sister, it didn't do anything"

"Louis, I need to see him, he needs to know that it's gonna be fine, where is he?"

He pointed me to the direction where Harry was, his head was buried in his phone

He knew I was there, he just didn't look up

He looked so sad I just wanted to hug him so bad

"Harry…talk to me?"

I could see him trying to hold back the tears but he still didn't look up

I knelt down and tried to look up so I can see his face

Then, finally he looked up at me

Tears rolling down his face, it was so sad to see

"Harry, I know the things that people have been saying about you, and I know they are really mean and horrible to say about someone but you're gonna have to talk to me so I can make it better"

"And what can you do? Just say I'm amazing like all the other fans have? But really you wanna say I was shit too?" he yelled at me

It wasn't that loud but I can't believe he still did it

"Harry, listen to me… most of the time these people are just saying these things because it's the time when they can, cause everyone else is, it's a bandwagon, on the outside they are enjoying saying these things to you and in their mind they know that it's satisfying them, so they keep doing it, they think that it's like a self esteem spree, just keep saying that you hate someone or they're ugly or they're shit and there you go, you automatically feel better. But that's not the case on the inside they know in their heart that it's wrong but they don't care, they have their own problems so they pile their shitty life on you to make your self esteem low and theirs high. They have a shitty life, they have problems but they don't know that the solution to their own problem is themselves. But they think that if they make someone else's life shitty it makes their life less shitty but in the long term it doesn't. When you say hate to someone, you'll get twice as bad comments back to you because people love you and will defend you because they love you, look at all your fans defending you, it may not be the way to deal with things but it's a start. The fans are not just saying your amazing just cause they're fans, they're obviously saying your amazing cause they do think you're amazing. I know you're probably not going to take this in but just saying…"

After my inspirational lecture I give Harry a hug, but his face is still down and buried in his phone reading horrible comments

The boy can either take it in or keep self pitying himself which isn't really the way to go

"What was that? That speech was really good!" Louis said

"Thanks, well I battled depression myself so I know how it feels like… I was on the verge of killing myself so I would know these things to make me feel happy, my therapist gave me the same pep talk so… whenever I'm sad I just repeat what she said in my head"

"Thanks for the help Tash, I just hope he takes it in, he's in a tough situation right now" as Louis comes in to hug me

"No problem" I say

As I walk out the door, I feel proud of myself for saying that to Harry

I just hope it makes him feel better, poor kid

I head back to Zayn's apartment

"Hey, how was the thing with Harry?"

"It was good, I just hope my little speech makes him feel better"

"I'm gonna pop on a movie, and get you a shirt so you don't feel uncomfortable in that tight dress"

I follow Zayn into his room, quite messy but I'll deal with it

He hands me over an Abercombie shirt

I head to the bathroom and there is a shitload amount of clothes and types of combs and brushes

He must like to take care of his hair

Thank god he has a straightener, my hair looks like a mess

I take off my heels and the cocktail dress and slip on the shirt Zayn gave me

After I straighten my hair I drench my face with water to remove the makeup and wipe my face with a towel

I look like shit without makeup on but I think that's okay

Then I realize. Shit. I was wearing a thong and the shirt only passes half of my butt still exposing it

I walk outside pulling the shirt down so doesn't see if I'm wearing a thong from the front

"Uhh Zayn, do you have like small boxers or trousers or something"

"Why? Underwear's fine" he winks

Cheeky bastard I can't believe he said that, but since he's so cheeky he might like to know I'm wearing a thong

"Well I don't feel comfortable sleeping with my bare butt"

"I was joking"

I followed him into his room as he got a pair of boxers and gave it to me to wear

When I put them on they were so loose, luckily I had a hair tie to tie it up

Hello, lol sorry for the inspirational speech for the Harry bit, hope it wasn't too cheesy xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

When I got back to the living room Zayn is comfortably lying there

I lied down next to him as we were watching a movie, we were watching Marley and Me

To be honest, I don't really like that movie, It's kind of… boring

I wish we could watch something fun like Get Him to the Greek or something like that

I kept on watching and I'm falling asleep

Grr. .Awake!

I was parched so I got up and got a glass of water and while I was there I splashed my face with water so I can stay awake

Worked like a charm

I tried to focus on the movie and before I know it, Zayn's arm is over my shoulders

Yay, I cuddled him to reassure that I didn't think it was awkward or anything

By the end of the movie I am tearing up

I don't normally tear up in movies, I start to scratch my eyes to hold back the tears

"Are you… crying?" Zayn asked

"No, I'm not, just allergies" as I scratch my eyes again

"Yeah… right"

I poke my tongue at him and he leans in to kiss me, it was a gentle kiss

Even something so soft, can make you feel like you're on the top of the world

Fantastic, I am blushing

He smirks at me knowing that I'm blushing, I turn my face away so he doesn't see

"Hey… don't worry, it's cute that you're blushing"

My face still turned away from him, he turns my head and starts kissing me again this time, a bit harder than the last

I kiss him back this time and he kisses me again this time slipping his tongue in

From this point forward we are hooking up

I can't believe in one night I have done what could take me two weeks with a guy

Let alone a very attractive boy from a band that every teenage girl in the UK are screaming about

He starts feeling me up putting his hands into my shirt, I can feel his hands going higher and I want to stop him from touching me there but what's the risk, its Zayn Malik!

Once his hands are over my bra he stops kissing me and gives me a look that says "Am I invading your space?"

But I give him a reassuring nod that tells him that it's okay

Then he starts kissing me again

He starts kissing my neck

And as he does he is laying me down on the couch

I take off his shirt exposing those abs, oh my god…

Then he starts kissing me again and he is about to take off my shirt until I realize what he's doing

Oh shit, did I give him a nod that says I want to have sex?

What the shit, my body is not ready for this

I stop kissing him and stare at him trying to figure out what this is, what he's doing what I am to him

"What's wrong Tash?" Zayn asks

Then it hit me

I run off to the bathroom leaving Zayn

My hair is a mess but I look at myself in the mirror and realize what I am to him

I'm just a slam piece, root and boot

He probably doesn't want anything to do with me after this

Why did I let myself go through with this?

How can I not realize what I was beforehand?

I can't believe I actually convinced myself that this guy might actually like me

I am so far fetched

I change back to my clothes and storm out of the bathroom to grab my bag and go home

Tears running down my face, my mascara and eye makeup ruined

I go to grab my bag and head for the door

"Tash, Tash, woah, what are you doing?"

"I'm going home!" I say as my voice breaks

He walks over to me and grabs my hand

"Tash, what's wrong? Tell me"

I try not to look at him as my face is a mess and I am crying

I look at him in the eyes

"Goodbye Zayn"

And I head off the door

And that's the end of the story, hope you guys liked it

Hahah, I'm joking theres still more J

Will be posting in 2 days

Xoxo gossip carrot


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 – Zayn POV**

I don't know what I did wrong

Is she mad at me because I was pressuring her?

I don't get it

I sit down on the couch and think what I did wrong

I just let the girl of my dreams disappear right before my eyes

Man, did I look bad?

I hope not

I tried to make myself look irresistible

Was that not enough?

Did she see something in my room that made her think I have a girlfriend already?

Well I don't have a girlfriend, and I don't think I have anything in there that would give off that idea

I have to stop asking myself questions

Might as well go to sleep… without Tash

I wish she was right next to me


	18. Chapter 18

**A month later**

**CHAPTER 18**

It's been a month since I have gone to work with my mum

She's been doing a lot of things with One Direction

She asks me to join her, and I do, I wanna talk to the other boys but I'd have to risk seeing Zayn

"Hey, I'm home!" Mum shouts

"The boys were wondering where you were again… especially Zayn"

"Honey, what happened? Did they do something to you?"

"Mum, it doesn't matter, I'm over it anyway I just don't wanna see them"

"Okay, that's your choice, you're missing out some very friendly boys here. They're the sweetest out of all the male friends you have. If you dated one of them, you would have my blessing becau-"

"Mum! I just don't wanna see them, okay? Is that too hard to ask?

"Okay Tash" as she kisses my forehead

Ever since the whole Zayn thing, I've been hanging out with Joel a lot

He really is a nice guy, I'm starting to like him "that way"

I hope he likes me back though, ha, jokes he already told me he liked me

I just wonder when he's gonna ask me to be his girlfriend

*new text message from Niall Horan*

Tash, where have you been lately? All of us wanna see you. Especially Zayn. Need to see you. Get back to me okay? xx

I don't even bother to reply to the text

I really do wanna see Niall, Harry, Liam and Louis

But I can't hang out with them without being asked about Zayn

Ah screw it

*text to Niall Horan*

Meet me at Starbucks in 15?

*text message from Niall Horan*

Okay :)

I go to Starbucks and Niall is there, I see him and go to hug him

"Come on, we have to order our coffee quickly before the paps get here"

We go to order our coffee and as usual Niall gets asked my many girls for a photo

He takes a few photos with the girls

And we leave with our coffee's

"Where are we going?" I ask in concern

"Back to the apartment, where else?"

"Um no! We can't, It's too far, do you wanna go to the park instead?"

"Okay then, why are you avoiding the apartment?"

"Reasons…"

Crap. He's already hooked on it, now I have to think of excuses… great

"Reasons that you can explain right?"

"No, not really, I just feel like going to the park today, you know, get some fresh air"

"Okaaaaay then…"

I can tell from his tone that he knows I'm lying… oh well as long as he doesn't bring up Zayn

We walk to the park and we get a couple girls looking at us, well at me, dirty looks

At Niall, they look like they're about to explode and before you know it

There are people taking a video of us, asking to take pictures with us, taking pictures of us

Then the paps come… amazing idea Tash

"See I told you we should go back to the apartment" he whispers to me

I chuckle and we take a taxi to go to the apartment

We go up to the apartment

And we both walk in…

"Well, if you're trying to avoid Zayn, which I am sure you are doing, he's not here right now, he's out with the boys and no, I haven't told him were hanging out, I told him I was staying at home to practice guitar because I think my 'guitar's broken'"

"Thanks Niall, and how did you know?"

"It was obvious, you didn't wanna go to the apartment and you wanted to get some 'fresh air'… didn't seem legit Tash"

"Are you trying to say that I'm not an outdoorsy person?"

"Well yeah, you love the city"

"Look who's not invited to my holiday in Ibiza in the summer…"

"You're going to Ibiza? Take me with you!"

"Nope, you made fun of me… I'm kidding… of course you can come"

We sit down to talk he tells me that they've been really busy recording some songs and that they're going to go to LA soon to shoot their What Makes You Beautiful video

During the conversation he doesn't bring up Zayn at all…

Which is a fantastic thing

We end up watching the Hangover and playing Black Ops on the Xbox

I beat him a couple of times… pretty good for a beginner

I'm joking… Joel taught me how to play and now I am a pro at it

Its 5.30pm, the boys might be home soon

"I should get going…" I say

"Stay for dinner… the boys are getting pizza… and I know you love pizza"

"I really can't, Mum will get angry and yeah…"

"I know you're avoiding Zayn, but you don't even have to talk to him, just talk to me, or the other boys"

"Fine, just because of the boys and you"

He has a pleased smile on his face… He's so cute when he's happy


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Half an hour later the boys arrive with the pizza

I go to hug all of them except Zayn and excuse myself to 'go to the toilet'

We all eat pizza and talk and laugh

Then we all watch a movie and I sit next to Harry, me being on the end of the couch so that I'm sitting only next to Harry

Zayn is sitting in between Louis and Liam

And Niall is sitting on the other end of the couch

"Hey are you okay now?" I ask Harry

"What do you mean?"

"You know last time about Red or Black"

"Oh yeah, I'm fully over that, thanks for the pep talk by the way it really helped me" as he goes in to hug me

I wrap my arms around him to hug him and see Zayn looking at us… he looks angry and jealous in a way

I don't get it though, I'm just another girl to right?

"Now kids, were watching a movie, no hokey pokey alright? No smoochy smoochy" Louis says as he pouts his lips

Harry lightly slaps him on the face

As were watching the movie I notice Harry putting his arm over my shoulder

I lean on his shoulder, he seems to not mind

Zayn walks out of the room and goes to the bathroom

When the movie finishes, I get up to leave

"Alright, I gotta go guys see ya" I say

"I'll walk you out" says Harry

We walk out of the apartment complex and he goes to grab me a taxi

As I am about to go in the taxi, Harry grabs my arm and kisses me

His soft lips touching mine

As I pull away I am stunned and I look at his beautiful sea-green eyes

"Just a goodnight kiss is all" as he winks at me

"You're cheeky Styles, alright see ya" as I get into my taxi


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 – Zayn POV**

Finally that movies finished, I hated seeing Tash and Harry cuddle up the whole time

Speaking of, WHAT THE HELL IS HARRY DOING

He knows how I feel about Tash, why is he just playing her around, she's not a toy, she has feelings as I already experienced a while back

I miss her so much

I miss Tash

I miss seeing her smile when she's around me, not Harry

As Harry walks Tash out I secretly follow them see what else this flirt is doing

He goes to grab her a taxi he no Harry, don't do it

He kissed her

He kissed Tash

How could he do that to me?

"Just a goodnight kiss is all" as he winks at her

"You're cheeky Styles" she says as she hops into the taxi

I am so angry at him right now

He can't toy around with her feelings like that

Now she probably thinks that he likes her when he doesn't… it's just him being cheeky

WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SUCH A FLIRT!

As Harry walks back in I push to a wall

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You know how I feel about her! You can't just toy around with people's feelings like that Harry!" I shout at him

"Zayn… Zayn slow down, and I don't even like her, it was just a good night kiss, and I already told her that! And you didn't really tell me the way you feel about her and if I did I wouldn't kissed her, you know that!"

"Well do you have feelings for her?" I ask

"No, like I said it was just a good night kiss" as he pushes me away

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to jump on you like that, I just freaked out, I really like her you know"

"Well go tell her that!"

"I can't! She hates me…"


	21. Chapter 21

**1 year later**

**CHAPTER 21**

The boys have been so busy this year with the tour, and their second album and travelling around the world that we haven't really talked at all

We're all going out to dinner tonight, I can't wait!

I haven't seen them in ages!

I go to get ready, I look in the mirror, I'm pleased with what I'm wearing

Tash's outfit » .com/tashs_dinner_outfit/set?id=40973346

I get into the taxi and go to the Mexican restaurant that were meant to go to

I am nervous but so excited, I haven't seen them in ages, only talks on the phone

I can't believe I'm saying this but I even miss… Zayn

I've gotten over that whole root and boot thing, probably just my teenage hormones

I hop out of the taxi and the waiter asks me if I have a reservation

"We are here with Mr. Horan" I say

The waiter takes our name and I see Niall and give him a big hug

"Tash! Haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, have you grown?" I joke to Niall

Then I go to hug Harry and head over to Louis

"Lou! I haven't heard your cheeky voice in a while!" as I go to hug him

"Ha ha ha, very funny Tash, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Eleanor"

"Hi" as she goes in to hug me

"You've done well Tomlinson, she's gorgeous" I say

"Aw thank you" Eleanor says

"Its cause she's a model… a model" Louis winks as he kisses Eleanor on the cheek

They're so cute

I go over to Liam to hug him

And tonight he's here with a girl

"Tash, this is my girlfriend of two years, Danielle"

"You don't have to brag to everyone that we've been together for two years Liam" says Danielle

"Hi I'm Danielle" she says with her cheerful smile

"I'm Tash" I smile back

She's stunning and two years, wow, that's commitment

"Zayn's a bit late, he's stuck in traffic, he'll be here soon" says Niall

I wonder if Zayn has a girlfriend? After a year, he probably does

I can't wait to see him


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 – Zayn POV**

I can't believe I'm seeing Tash today

It's been a year since I've seen or heard her

Ever since that night, no more ignoring, if she tries to ignore me, I won't

I want to spend as much time as I can with her

Too bad I'm stuck in traffic, ugh, hurry up!

I have to get somewhere!

I wonder if she has a boyfriend… I hope she doesn't, I'll be shattered if she does

I hop out of the limo… finally

I head over to the boys saying hello to their girlfriends

Then I head over to Tash, she looks absolutely gorgeous

She goes in to hug me… not the reaction I was expecting

"I haven't seen you in ages!" she says

Then some other guy stands up

"Zayn, this is my boyfriend, Joel"

My heart sinks

Boyfriend?

How could she do this to me?

I smile anyway and shake his hand even though I want to knock him out with my fist

I contain myself

Her smile, her laugh

It makes me melt

But all that goes away because she has a boyfriend…

She already has a lot of explaining to do

Throughout the whole dinner Louis and Eleanor and Liam and Danielle are coupling up being couples

But they also talk to us occasionally too

We talk about everything

How we went all over Australia, went to the US, visited Singapore, everything

But I kept silent because all I could think about was Tash and how loved up she is with her boyfriend…

Why couldn't that be me?

Why couldn't I have made up with her while I had the chance?

Man, I'm so stupid

And now I've lost her

Great

"Well it was nice to meet you all but unfortunately I have to head off to work" Joel says

"Bye babe" as Tash kissed him

He waves goodbye to all of us

"Tash, what does your boyfriend do?"

"He's a doctor" Tash says

"Well then when do you have time to you know, get down, and dir-"

Wow, Harry just takes things too far sometimes

"Okay, I get it Harry, well we find time" she winks

I love that about her, she's so innocent, but cheeky and bubbly

After dinner everyone heads back to their apartments

We all say our goodbyes to everyone

As Tash waits for a taxi, I walk over to her

"Hey, you have a year's worth of explaining to do, walk with me?"

"Where?" she asks

"Just anywhere, wanna grab a milkshake?"

"You are such a kid" she says "But okay"

"Sooo… that night, explain why you were so upset?"

"Well first things first, I want to let you know I'm over it and it was completely stupid to be honest, well remember how we were doing stuff in the couch and you were about to lift up my shirt… well I thought that I was just like another girl to you… Like after we did it you would never speak to me again… Well that was me before, but I'm a different person now"

"Do it? Have sex? I never even thought of doing that… Okay maybe I did, but I really liked you back then and I didn't know what to do I just really wanted you, I'm sorry if I made you think that"

"It's okay it was the past anyway"

"Well what isn't the past is that I still really like you… then you said you had a boyfriend… and yeah.."

"Zayn, I love Joel, I just want you to know that, but maybe if things don't work out we'll see what happens with us… but right now, I just want a milkshake"

We walk into Milkshake City and order our milkshakes, the fans don't really come there anymore to stalk us… which is good

I get into the taxi with her and take her home

"Well… it's been a good night" she says

"Goodbye Zayn"

I grab her arm and kiss her forehead hoping to see her again

I really do hope I do

She squeezes my hand as she walks into her apartment…

**and.. thats the end of it! hope you enjoyed reading it i guess? and remember to review please i wanna know if you guys like it or not.**

**and yes, the scandal that split up Zayn and Tash is a bit kiddish, i know. But Tash's character has been damaged a lot and has been hurt by other men so thats why she got mad.. I couldnt really include it in the story but hopefully you read this and realise**

**for those who are reading this I LOVE YOU!**

**thanks for reading this fanfic and reading this long ass message 3**

**xoxo**

**Blanca**


End file.
